Noche de Brujas
by Saeko Cross
Summary: Como todos los años en magnolia se celebra la noche de brujas en la cual Fairy tail coopera siendo cazados por los pueblerinos, pero algo sucede con una pareja que es enviada a un lugar. Sin saberlo, eso es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en sus vidas. Juvia x Gray Gruvia , Rated M por contenido adulto explicito. One-Shot, dejen comentarios!


One-shot

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

La historia a Saeko Cross

Se pide amablemente a todas las personas que les haya gustado la historia dejen un comentario.

* * *

Noche de Brujas

31 de octubre, día de brujas en Magnolia.

Adornos de calaveras y luces de calabazas completan el círculo representativo de ese día en aquella ciudad, los pueblerinos recorren las calles llenos de alegría y entusiasmo por la gran celebración y como todos sabían, esa noche era en la cual Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos de la ciudad, haría uno de sus grandes eventos, La caza de monstros nocturna. En el gremio todos estaban preparados y disfrazados, ansiosos por esta ocasión que consistía en que las personas de la ciudad tendrían que cazar a los magos, estos no podían usar magia, únicamente esconderse y correr. Para los magos era un estilo de entrenamiento físico.

.- Bueno como todos sabrán esta noche se vuelve un evento muy divertido gracias a nuestra participación.- Dijo desde el mesón de comida el maestro Makarov.- Este año Mirajane propuso que se hiciera por parejas, a mi me ha parecido una idea excelente ya que puede alargar el evento mucho más si se ayudan mutuamente, he decidido que ustedes mismos elijan por quien serán acompañados, una vez que lo hayan hecho pueden comenzar a escapar, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que comience el evento.

.- Gray-sama… me estaba preguntando si…¿ te gustaría ser conmigo? .- Alejados del resto se encontraba una mesa en la cual había un grupo muy peculiar, una chica rubia vestida de vampira, una de cabello rojo con una armadura ensangrentada, un pelirrosado disfrazado de dragón, y una peculiar pareja vestidos de zombie. La chica de esta última ejecutaba la pregunta.

.- ¿No te basta con que estemos los dos vestidos iguales?, enserio que poco original Juvia.

.- Lo lamento mucho Gray-sama, pero… ¿no sería genial que fuéramos juntos?

.-¡Vamos Gray, no seas malo y dile que si! .- La rubia se levantó de la mesa golpeándola con la mano.

.- ¡Bueno está bien! Iré con Juvia.

.- Gracias Gray-sama.- Sonrió.- ahora vamos antes que se nos adelanten.- La chica tomo su mano con fuerza, esto provoco que se le acelerara el corazón un poco, después de todo, ella le quería, prefirió no tomar atención a su sonrojo y solo salió corriendo del lugar, con los pensamientos revueltos y sin pensar realmente en el evento, si no en su tristeza, aquella que la atormentaba todos los días, desde la mañana a la noche, esa pregunta destructiva …"_¿Podrás algún día amarme como yo lo hago?"_

.- Juvia ¿Sucede algo?

.- ¡No! ¡No! , Estoy bien, es la emoción, no logro contenerla.- _"Tengo que ser más cuidadosa con mis expresiones"_

Las calles parecían más oscuras de lo normal y no había personas en ellas, Juvia pensó que habían tomado una calle cerrada o un callejón que más adelante no tendría salida, pero logro sentir algo que la inquietó.

.- Gray-sama, esto es malo, siento una presencia extraña…

.- ¡Cuidado! – Un ataque sorpresa, los dos estaban en el suelo gracias a que él salvo a Juvia de ser incinerada por una llama azul.- Esto es malo, Juvia tenemos que salir de aquí.

.- ¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado! .- en ese momento una luz los cegó, no podía oír nada, lo único que hicieron fue abrazarse ante la desesperación de no saber qué pasaba, esta acción obviamente iniciada por ella.

Luego en algún pueblo del mundo

.- ¿Dónde estoy? …. ¡Gray!

.- Eh…. ¿Juvia? ¿Qué es este lugar?

.- No lo sé, no logro recordar nada

.- ¿No estábamos en el evento del gremio?

.- Si eso lo recuerdo, pero no el cómo llegamos aquí.- Se encontraban en un callejón desconocido por ellos, no parecía un lugar que pudiera estar en Magnolia, si no uno más futurista.

.- Esto no parece ser Magnolia, tenemos que preguntarle a alguien.- Se levanto y ayudo a Juvia, caminaron asía la calle y lograron divisar que era una ciudad muy activa, gente corría de un lado a otro, había mucho comercio, incluso si era de noche.

.- ¡Disculpe señor!- Fue la peliazul la primera en hablar.- ¿Me podría decir dónde estamos y a cuán lejos de Magnolia?

.- Oh señorita, esta es la ciudad del futuro, Yionisia, se encuentran a una semana de Magnolia.

.- Muchas gracias.- El hombre continuo su camino.- Al menos estamos a en el mismo mundo.

.- Bueno, busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos, es tarde y el viaje es largo, incluso si vamos en tren, necesitamos comprar comida para el camino.

.- Si, me parece bien…- "_y..y…yo con Gray…. En una ciudad desconocida… ¿¡Vamos a quedarnos en un lugar juntos?!... milagro…."_

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a un hotel, bastante pequeño, pero muy limpio, con paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, llamaron a la puerta y fueron atendidos por el dueño del lugar, un anciano que parecía muy cansado, al parecer la ciudad era un lugar muy turístico ya que quedaba solo una habitación que contaba con una cama matrimonial. Ante las circunstancias no tuvieron más opción que tomarla. Ya en la habitación Gray se sentó en la cama y Juvia miro por la ventana.

.- Esto es una locura, no entiendo porque estamos aquí.

.- Gray…- Dicho en un susurro, ella solo escuchaba sus reclamos y su respiración lenta tratando de calmarse, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a las parejas que paseaban felices, tomadas de la mano, abrasados, besándose, "_Gray, como me gustaría estar así contigo en este momento, pero soy una cobarde, no puedo confesarme…¿y si te pierdo para siempre?"_

.- Juvia….¿ Te sucede algo?.- Se levanto de la cama para acercarse, en ese momento, ella se dio la vuelta, sin dejar notar su tristeza.

.- No, nada de nada, solo estoy algo cansada, iré a darme un baño.

.- Claro, yo también lo hare luego de ti, después de todo seguimos con nuestros disfraces, me sorprende que no nos hayan mirado raro en la calle.

.- Bueno después de todo, seguimos en noche de brujas.- rió Juvia, tenía que dejar sus pensamientos atrás y volver a sonreír lo que quedaba de la noche.

Cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí y abrió la llave del agua caliente, comenzó a desvestirse y observo su propio cuerpo, se preguntaba si algún día todos sus mas prohibidos deseos se harían realidad solo con Gray. Tocó sus pechos para comprobar su porte, realmente eran grandes, parecía hace muy poco que no tenía nada. Antes de salir seco y vistió su delicado cuerpo, aun tenía algunos moretones de antiguas peleas, pero todos valían la pena ya que fueron protegiendo Fairy Tail.

.- Es tu turno.- Gray la miró embobado al salir, el camisón (cortesía del hotel) era ajustado a sus curvas y sus pezones resaltaban en el.

.- ¡Ah! Claro…- siguió mirándola disimuladamente, paso por su lado y roso su muslo, la chica pensó que fue un accidente o simplemente su imaginación, inconscientemente lo estaba provocando.

El único ruido en ese momento provenía del baño, correspondiente al agua cayendo en el cuerpo del mago, al pensar esto Juvia, que ya estaba acostada en la cama, no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena lo cual le subió los humos.

.- Disculpa la tardanza.- Salió del baño solo con sus bóxers, lo que provocaba a Juvia mas y mas. Se acostó en la cama, ella no respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, Gray pensó que su compañera estaba dormida, aun que él seguía muy tenso por la presencia de esta comenzó a dormirse hasta que sintió algo que lo inquieto.

"_Es ahora o nunca…"_

Sus brazos lo rodearon logrando sentir el fuerte agarrón, sintió sus pechos aprisionando su espalda y su respiración al lado de su oído.

.- Ju..via…- el articular palabras se volvió complicado en esa situación, mas si se tiene una gran imaginación y se sabe el curso de las acciones.

Su excitación crecía ante el silencio de la dama.

.- Yo..- finalmente habló.- …yo…quiero que me hagas el amor.- susurró.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

.-"_Hace bastante tiempo que tengo claro tus sentimientos, pero no creí que fueras tan rápido, Juvia. Pero tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, ¿a quién puedo engañar a estas alturas? Si la única verdad es que siento lo mismo hacia mis adentros".-_pensó Gray.

No había nada que decir, todo fue aclarado por un dulce y apasionado beso iniciado por él, las manos de ella subieron por su espalda lentamente hasta llegar a su oscuro cabello para jugar con el suavemente, las manos del chico abrasaron su espalda, acariciando sobre el blanco y delgado camisón, Juvia toco su pecho desnudo recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos, los miro durante unos momentos totalmente en silencio mientras que el acariciaba su mejilla, observando su belleza en todo su esplendor. En un movimiento rápido él quedo sobre ella, volvieron a besarse pero ahora de forma más apasionada y lujuriosa para luego separarse, quedando ella recostada y el sentado entre sus piernas, admirando la perfección de su cuerpo totalmente embobado, Juvia sintió como si la desnudara con la mirada, lo cual la incomodo un poco, provocando que se sonrojara de sobremanera.

.-Gra…Gray-sama… Yo…. Yo te…

.- Shhhh…. No hay nada que decir.- La silencio con un beso dándole a entender que ya sabía todo

"_¿es que acaso soy tan obvia?"_.-pensó

Volviendo a la posición anterior luego de aquel beso, Gray posiciono sus manos sobre los pechos de Juvia, eran suaves y tibios, nunca se imagino haciendo eso alguna vez, pero las ganas siempre estuvieron ahí, ansiaba mas, quería verlos, saborearlos, hacerlos completamente suyos. Comenzó a bajar las tiras del camisón dejando al descubierto el busto de la chica, ella avergonzada trato de esconderlos con sus pequeñas manos.

.- Tranquila…no tienes de que avergonzarte….

Ella cedió cerrando sus ojos, Gray tomo uno de sus pechos con su boca, disfrutado de cada lamida, cada mordisco, escuchando con éxtasis los pequeños gemidos de Juvia que lo volvían loco, obligándolo a apresurar las cosas, pero a la vez quería disfrutar ese momento, en el cual nadie podía interrumpirlos, luego con su mano libre recorrió el cuerpo de la chica lentamente aprovechando de deshacerse completamente del camisón, dejando sus pechos para poder mirarla desnuda, tocando sus muslos, sus piernas, besando todos los rincones de su cuerpo que siempre quiso explorar, llegando a su intimidad en último lugar.

Con algo de nerviosismo y torpeza, acaricio la zona suavemente provocando un gran gemido por parte de ella que estaba encima de sus piernas totalmente excitada. Podía sentir el miembro de Gray sobresaliendo se sus bóxers, El ya había jugado mucho y era su turno. Inesperadamente Juvia se sentó quedando a la altura del chico, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su masculinidad, lo cual lo tomo completamente por sorpresa y a la vez sintió ternura por la chica la cual lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

.- G-Gray~sama…..

Noto inmediatamente que era primeriza, aun que él no era la acepción, así que tomo su mano y comenzó a guiarla por encima del bóxer, luego con determinación Juvia metió su mano dentro y Gray pudo sentir toda la suavidad y calor de sus carisias, se quito los bóxers dejando a la vista su miembro erecto. Juvia tenía alguna idea del porte por su imaginación, pero en realidad era demasiado, se asusto un poco pero confiaba en su amado. Se agacho lentamente y lo miro de cerca tomándolo con ambas manos, acariciándolo con un dedo y luego con la mano derecha de arriba abajo, Gray gemía roncamente, lo cual alegraba a Juvia y hacia que quisiera darle más, se acerco a la punta y lo lamio, gray emitió un fuerte gemido y se estremeció hasta la punta de los pies, jamás se espero eso de ella, pero se sentía tan bien, como su lengua iba de arriba abajo, como besaba de vez en cuando la punta y paseaba su lengua en círculos, sintió palpitaciones y como se ponía cada vez más duro, pero no quería que todo acabara ahí, así que ya casi consumido totalmente por sus instintos cambio de posiciones, quedando el encima tomando a la dama por las muñecas, se acerco y dio un apasionado beso, mientras con su otra mano bajaba rápidamente a su intimidad metiendo un dedo, Juvia gimió fuertemente apartándose bruscamente de los labios de Gray, pero esto no evito que parara, más que eso, lo hacía perder totalmente la cordura, el perfume de esa mujer lo volvió loco, y quería mucho más que eso, quería saborearla, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lamer su feminidad, Juvia no entendía nada, todo se sentía muy agradable y no lograba controlar sus gemidos, mientras agarraba fuertemente las sabanas, para ella todo era un sueño.

.- Gray~sama…. No… no puedo más…. Por favor….- El chico paro y la miro a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarla.

.- ¿Que quieres que haga?.- se acerco al oído de la chica y dijo con una sensual voz ronca

.- Gray…- Ella se sonrojo.- yo… tú…

.- Vamos… dilo

.- Quiero que…- hablo despacio, tapando con sus manos su cara, que hace un buen rato habían sido liberadas.-… me hagas el amor…

Simplemente era tan tierna y reservada, era seguro que nunca había estado con otro, y si así fuera Gray se sentiría orgulloso, pero ya estaba bien de juegos. Luego de escuchar esas palabras volvió a sus labios, en un fogoso beso, se separo y se acomodo entre sus piernas.

.- Se gentil.- Juvia susurro avergonzada.

Tomo su muy hinchado miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en su intimidad, la chica arqueo la espalda y gimió fuertemente, apretando los brazos de Gray que se apoyaban a sus lados dejándole marcas, el sintió como una barrera le impedía el paso y aplico más fuerza, provocando que salieran algunas lagrimas de la dama.

.- J..Juvia, ¿estás bien?

Ella solo se acerco a él rozando sus labios, queriéndole decir que no había problema, ella se sentó encima y se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que ella se acostumbro a su masculinidad y comenzó a moverse, lentamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el de su amante, gimiendo fuertemente de forma inconsciente, Gray ya no podía contenerse, se sentía demasiado en éxtasis. Comenzó a moverse más rápido y cambio de posición poniendo a Juvia debajo de él, mientras tanto besaba y mordía su cuello, subía a sus labios y hacia lo mismo, se separaban para sentir las respiraciones al ritmo del otro, sin parar, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más apasionado, pero nada era suficiente. Tocaba sus pechos, los mordía, cambiaron de posición, algo más fuerte, tomo a juvia y la apoyo contra la pared de la cama de forma que su espalda quedara mirando hacia él, la penetro de esa forma mientras tomaba sus muñecas sin permitirle moverse. Le encantaban esas escenas sexuales violentas, lo ponían mucho más caliente. Luego la dio vuelta quedando los dos frente a frente, el seguía besándola, ella recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y labios. Fuertemente Gray comenzó a envestirla, el calor de sus cuerpos habían empañado los vidrios de la habitación, mas que era una noche fría, un último gemido salió de sus bocas acabando dentro de Juvia, ella pudo sentir como el calor de su amante la inundaba por dentro.

Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un último beso antes de quedar totalmente dormidos, ella encima del pecho de gray, quedando dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol despertó pausadamente a Juvia, noto como seguía encima de Gray, eso la deleitaba, que no la hubiera dejado sola, pero aun sentía que algo faltaba, percibió como su adorado despertaba y buscaba sus ojos.

.- Buenos días.- dijo ella acariciando su tatuaje. Él le sonrió.

.- Juvia, buenos días.- la besó

.- Yo, tenía que decirte que…

.- Yo también te amo Juvia, tú misma lo dijiste anoche… eso no fue solo sexo.- se sentó mirándola a los ojos y beso su frente.- hace bastante tiempo que siento esto por ti…

.- Gray…- Lo abrazó fuertemente, para luego darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda.

.- Sera mejor que emprendamos el viaje de vuelta al gremio, todos deben estar preocupados.- Notó como Juvia se veía preocupada e intuyo el porqué.- Tranquila, soy solo tuyo, y nunca había estado con otra, además en el camino, habrán muchos más hoteles.

.-¡Gray!- sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

Y así quedo la pareja riéndose en la habitación, besándose, y quien más sabe… quizás repitiendo lo de la noche.

Después de eso nunca se enteraron quien había sido el que los había mandado a toda esa travesía, pero de algo estaban seguros, que le agradecerían por toda la vida.


End file.
